Nuclear Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura has decided to take an adventure to somewhere that is...Not really that normal...


Disclaimer: Don't own the fandom. Never will. Just an idea I have had for awhile...

* * *

Time: 17:55PM

The Winter snow dropped down on the surface of the tarmac. Several chippings could be seen on dead tree's in the nearby area. The place was cold. As in, minus 10 degree's celcius cold. The Sun tried to pierce through the clouds with its rays of light but found this almost impossible due to a certain area on the ground nearby.

Standing next to a barrier gate was Sakura and Keroberous. Yue stood behind Kero and Sakura Kinomoto held her star staff tightly. She had made such a difficult decision and she is currently discussing it with Kero/Yue.

"Are you sure you want to go inside this area Sakura?" Kero whispers to her. Even Kero KNEW precisely how this area effected people and what it could...No. What it WOULD do as a result of her just stepping across into it's realm.

Sakura nods her head. Her grip on her staff being more tighter. She was scared of this place having studied about it a fair bit and knew of some of the potential dangers but something...Something was pulling her towards it - Like a magnet.

"I must warn you Sakura." Kero stated in his classic warning tone. "If the cards sense you in mortal danger, they will most likely, attempt to bring you out. I know myself and Yue won't just LEAVE you in there."

"Which is why you are going to make sure they don't."

"What?" Yue unfolded his arms mirroring Kero's shock on his face.

"You two ARE the guardians of the Cards aren't you? You keep boosting about it Kero..." Sakura trailed off. Too completely distracted by her adventure she was about to go on.

"So? Just because I'm the Sun guardi...Hey, wait!"

"No time. I have things I need too...See" Sakura squinted with her eyes. Something was playing up ahead...She could almost see a couple of figures. Small...But she could see them.

"At least take someone else magical with you!" Kero was getting worried now; Sakura was letting her emotions cloud her judgment and that in turn could make things A LOT worse!

"I can't..." Sakura shook her brown-haired head. "If I took anyone else with me Kero-chan, I'd be considered awful and terribly inconsiderate of their feelings and thoughts, after all you all have people you love and must protect remember"

"We have to protect you as well Mistress! We all love you-"

"ENOUGH!"

"...Sakura?"

"I'm going in. Take care of Tomoyo and the others while I'm gone! See ya!" Sakura jumped over the barrier and raced towards the figures in the distance.

"SAKURA!"

By the time Kero and Yue flew into the air, they had lost trace of Sakura...She had disappeared.

Yue looked to Kero. "I'm going to get Brat at the very least, we need reinforcements if we are going to bring her back here"

Kero nodded. "Good idea. I should get Clow then...Tomoyo will no doubt want to come along"

"Make sure she has protective clothing - Radioactivity and all that stuff that Mistress was on about"

Kero nodded again. "Got it - Just don't be distracted on the way back with Touya" He smirked.

Yue frowned. "Shut up plush toy"

Kero frowned as they flew back. "Grrrr" He growled.

* * *

 _ **Chernobyl - Ukraine.  
**_ _ **Near the border with Belarus. 10 miles inside the Exclusion Zone.**_

* * *

Sakura walked very slowly after losing Kero and Yue with her magical senses on high alert. She walks past very big playgrounds and tall skyscrapers. Flats and huge high rises. The temperature had dropped significantly - It was now around -20 degrees celsius.

Sakura was drawing on her magical powers to keep her from freezing. It was Winter after all. She didn't have to walk very far until her eyes fell onto the very building that was emanating the magical energies...A building that could be considered extremely dangerous to anyone (including her):

Reactor 4 - Nuclear Power Planet. Chernobyl's former power station.

Sakura widened her Emerald eyes as she felt both the magical power and the radioactive energies that flowed from it. "My god..."

"Do I know you?"

Sakura jumped and spun to see a girl with dark blue hair and green Emerald-looking eyes of her own. "No...I guess I was wrong. Hey, what's your name?"

Sakura looks around and then bows. The girl copied her. "My name is Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura."

"Kelly. Kelly Marbrock."

Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you. Wait...Are you the only one here?"

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose you could say that. Just me and my younger sister are here. Oh..." She noticed Sakura staring at her. "I'm 15 and my sister is 13. We've been living here since the Reactor blew"

Sakura blinked in disbelief. Two people SURVIVED the radiation!?

Kelly smiled at her, noting how shocked she looked. "I know what you must be thinking - How young we look and how did we survive. Well, we survived by...Well...I'm not sure. But I do know that we must have been given eternal youth or something through the power we were given. You feel...Feel weird. Are you powerful?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "I guess the word you might be looking for is magical. But yeah...I am"

Kelly nodded at her. "Right. I should get you to meet Gemma. Come on, we live by the Reactor. As in, inside it-"

Sakura was VERY apprehensive. "Are...Are you sure? I don't want to intrude..."

"You already intruded when you jumped the barrier"

Sakura blushed a bit at that. "Oh..."

"What? You don't think we don't notice? We are always, and I mean ALWAYS seeing people come in and out, so we don't really care anymore. Come on, we'll get you to meet Gemma. I hear some more survivors have been...Well...Waking up shall we say"

Sakura felt her head become spinning. "Owww..." She clutched her head with her right hand and Kelly walked over to her.

"It's a lot to take in. I'm sure. Plus, you're new here. Your body is getting used to the power the Reactor gives off. You'll need to relax. Come with me" Kelly gently took ahold of Sakura's left hand (taking the staff from her so Sakura could walk without needing it). "We'll have you sorted in no-time flat"

* * *

 _ **Tomoeda - Daidouji Residence**_

* * *

Tomoyo was pacing her room while Eriol sat near her bed on a chair.

"Sakura will be back soon Tomoyo. You need to stop worrying so much"

Tomoyo half-glared at him. "You don't know Sakura like I do!"

Eriol sighed. "I've been watching you AND Sakura since before you were both born remember?"

Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah, well, I...You old pervert!"

Eriol grumbled. "Less of the old"

Within moments they heard a loud crash against the window so Tomoyo raced to it and saw Kero lying in a heap. "KERO!"

Eriol stood up and raced over as well. "Keroberous!"

Tomoyo scooped up Kero (In his disguise form) and passed him to Eriol who healed his wounds in moments. "What's that all about!?"

Kero looked up at them both. "Sakura's in real problems! Sakura! PROBLEMS!"

Tomoyo and Eriol both heard different words;

Tomoyo heard Sakura.

Eriol heard Problems.

They looked to each other, then to Kero.

"Sakura's being reckless-" Kero panted but caught his breath back after a few minutes. "She's gone to Chernobyl!"

Eriol tilted his head. "That's not so-"

"THE RADIOACTIVE PART!"

Eriol's eyes widened as did Tomoyo's. "We've got to get moving!"

Eriol looked to her. "You can't go anywhere! The radioactivity will kill you!"

Tomoyo smirked. "I have something to stop the radioactivity! At least for 90 hours!"

"We might be there longer than that!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Then I'll have to rely on your magic won't I?"

Eriol chuckled. "Let's get going cheeky"

* * *

 _ **Li Residence**_

* * *

Syaoran was happily relaxing when a huge winged figure flew in front of his vision.

"Clow's Descendant - Brat"

Syaoran frowned. "I have a name Yue"

Yue narrowed his eyes making Syaoran almost freeze - He STILL wasn't used to him.

"Sakura is in Chernobyl. You are going to accompany me there to bring her back here"

Syaoran looked around. "I can't exactly FLY Yue!"

Yue sighed. "No, but I can"

Syaoran looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hurry up and get into your ceremonial clothing. I don't think this is going to be solved overnight"

Syaoran changed into his clothing and looked to Yue. "Okay now wha- AHH!"

Yue wrapped his arms around Syaoran and carried him much like a groom would carry a bride.

"This is undignified!"

Yue chuckled. "NOW you choose to complain?"

Syaoran looked down and could see he was now flying, with Yue carrying him, at an altitude that made him feel...For want of a better word - Not good.

"I'll shut up"

"Good" Yue stopped chuckling. He had to remember to stop doing that.

* * *

 _ **Chernobyl - Reactor 4 - Corridor just outside Elephant's Foot Room**_

* * *

Sakura looked to Kelly as the pair walked down the corridor. "What's in that room?"

Kelly looked to her. "That's where the famous, Elephant's Foot, is. Don't worry. As you're magical - It will not harm you"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I hope you're right"

Kelly nodded. "I know I am"

As Sakura walked into the room with Kelly...

Sakura fainted.

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 2...

Just a small something I thought up while listening to Nuclear Strike's Main Menu music and thinking about Chernobyl.

What's the phrase they say...I think it's, my hope's go out to the survivors' families and I hope one day Chernobyl will become somewhere we can (as a Human race) live in again.


End file.
